Purely Narcissistic
by transformerfangirl
Summary: This is a story about Knockout. THere's no slash or anything like that, Knockout just checks out a femme's behind for a few lines but that's it.
1. Pain

What a boring day, Knockout thought to himself as he studied these bots called 'Pure One'. Everything was going as normal as it should...except for the buffing of Megatron every now and again. Knockout truly believed that Megatron was offline for the most part. If it wasn't for the machines he would be offline. But hey, if Starscream's in command perhaps things would be less demanding around the ship. At least that's what the Vehicon's and other Con's on the ship were hoping for. Including him and Breakdown.

"Where did Breakdown go?" Knockout asked himself looking around the room."Oh wait he went to see the new arrivals,"

Right as he said that the door slid open and Breakdown barged in blushing like crazy.

"You should've been there!" Breakdown yelled with joy."These new arrivals are femme's..." That got Knockout's attention as Breakdown knew it would,"...and one of them is red hot! I am not kidding!"

"Is that all you do is stare at a femme's hotness?"Knockout asked teasingly crossing his arms.

"And you don't?"Breakdown teased back. Sometimes their friendship was more of a brotherly friendship.

"You got me there."Knockout shrugged," Well anyway go on,"

"The red hot one came out first. She's the leader, I couldn't hear what her name was but she's a traveler. Starscream's debating on keeping them. They have some intelligence of planets...but they said they...um..."

"Well? Out with it Breakdown. What is so great about these two femmes?"He demanded impatiently.

"Starscream said they could be ...entertainers," Breakdown said shyly.

"Entertainers?"Knockout like the sound of that.

"Yeah,"Breakdown smiled in agreement. Both of them agreed that the Nemesis has grown boring recently, perhaps these femme's can help boost some happiness around the Nemesis.

"Well this is new,"Knockout thought about it for a moment,"Actually I think that this will do us some good. Give us something to do for fun around here," he turned back to his research when Breakdown forced him away and out the door.

"What the-? Why did you do that Breakdown? You could have scratched my paint job!" Knockout checked his exterior to make sure he wasn't damaged or if his paint job wasn't scratched or chipped.

"Here comes one of them," Breakdown whispered glancing down the hallway. Knockout entire body went numb, his shoulders dropped, his jaw dropped open in awe. Coming down the hallway was a femme who was at his height, she had curves around her body, she had a dark violet color with hints of midnight in certain areas on her shell, her optics were bright purple, her fingers were long and thin. She seemed to walk with a grace that didn't seemed fathomable. Her purple helmet had a long tail the trailed down her back. She walked by him and he blushed when he saw her backside, then he looked down. He would have dropped everything in his servos if he did have something in his servos. It wasn't big or small, it was perfect.

"Take a picture it lasts longer,"she stated glancing at him. He shot up blushing.

"Maybe I will and keep it on the screen," He joked and she turned to look at him. Her optics went wide for a second.

"Well my my my,"she shook her head,"She's in for a big surprise. I never thought you would look nearly identical to her," she set her servos on her hips.

"Now who would that be?"

"Tsk tsk,"she waved a finger back and forth teasingly in the air,"No no pretty boy. It's a surprise," she winked and Knockout felt like he was going to explode. "How rude to ask for her name and not mine?" She scoffed and started to walk off.

"Now now let's not be so hasty," He ran up and grabbed her servo,"My apologies. What is your name?" He said with a sense of excitement.

She turned to glance at him with a grin,"Breakette,"

"Breakette. WHat a lovely name,"He winked at her and she giggled a girly giggle,"My name-"

"Knockout," she said with confidence. Knockout was so shocked that she knew his name and he has never met here until now. She slipped out of his grasp and disappeared around the corner.

He shook his head trying to grasp what just happened. He aimlessly backed into the medic room and sat on the medical table. He felt like he was walking on air, his spark was beating fast, his head was wobbly.

"Uhoh,"Breakdown teased trying to hold back his laugh,"Someone's got a crush on the new girl,"

Knockout shook his head and ignored his rapid beating spark,"No I do not. Don't be such a moron Breakdown," He got up and busied himself with research. However it was in vain. No matter what he did or how busy he was, his processor went back to Breakette. For whatever odd reason Knockout did not know, there was something about the femme that he found attractive. The way she walked, the way her hips swayed, the way she looked at him...it just left him numbed and distracted that Breakdown continued to notice.

This feeling disturbed Knockout for the next few hours. While researching DNA of the ones called 'Pure Ones', the door opened and Breakdown gasped and straightened his back.

"So here's where I find you," Knockout's happiness disappeared and was replaced by stunned anger and hate. That voice was familiar, he knew it from anywhere. The voice that use to bring him happiness and now brings him pain and agony and hate. He slowly turned and found the one bot who he believed to be dead.

Knockout's voice was lost as he glared at the red femme with a helmet that came down to her chin to frame her faceplate. Her red optics were identical to his, her chest plate was bigger than Breakette's. She smiled a matter of factly smile at him.

Breakdown cleared his throat,"Well looky who we have here Knockout, the new femme's have come to give us a visit,"

"You're such a mech," She moaned and walked in and Knockout backed away.

"Whoa...you look like my friend here," Breakdown mentioned.

"Well way to point out the obvious," She didn't move her gaze from Knockout.

"Knockena dear," Breakette leaned against the wall,"Better watch yourself otherwise you'll end up chipping your paint job,"

She grunted and rolled her optics at Breakette. "Watch you arse dear you might bust it leaning against that wall,"

"ooo so offensive," She grunted.

"Wait what's going on?" Breakdown shook his head baffled.

"Don't you know why they look alive?" Breakette asked.

Breakdown looked between Knockout and Knockena still trying to figure out what she meant.

"Oooooo," Breakette grunted in irritation," They are brother and sister,"


	2. Anger

Knockout remembered that day very well. He remembered the pain and agony he went through thinking that she was dead. Yet however he found comedy in his partners reaction right now. He chuckled at the sight of Breakdown's faceplate when he realized how dumb he was.

"Whoa wait, you never told me you had a sister-bot," Breakdown looked at Knockout frazzeled.

"That is because no one knows Breakdown," Knockout stated crossing his arms.

"Why not?"

"Yes little brother," Knockena smiled a smile that was familiar to Breakdown," Why does no one know about me? Do they even know about Reedline?"

Knockout glared a hostile glare at her and clutched his servo into a fist."Don't ever bring him up again." He growled.

"Where is he Knockout? Where is Reedline?" Knockena repeated the same action.

For the first time in his life cycle, he remained speechless. He didn't want to answer. He couldn't. How could he explain what happened to Reedline? Especially to Knockena.

"Hahaha!" Breakdown nearly keeled over laughing.

"What's so funny brute?" Knockena shouted at Breakdown.

"For-for the first time since I've known him, he's absolutly speechless!" Breakdown yelled, not caring if Knockout saw him.

"Oh, I see. So are you still the narcisstic, jabbering moronic hot head I knew?"

"Shut up," Knockout growled.

"So here's where I find you," All of them turned around and found Starscream at the threshold of the door.

"Hello," Breakette greeted holding both servos in front of her.

"Why are you in here? You were suppose to be in the entertainment wing" A femme with long skinny servos walked in behind Starscream. Her shell was the color of bright silver and a dark violet color.

"I came in here to visit...more of the crew. So to aquatint myself with my new comrades," Knockena crossed her arms.

"Well, remember I am in command and you-"

"Must do as you say?"Knockena finished smiling victorious. Somehow Knockout could feel Breakdown sweating over her.

Oh how repulsive, Knockout thought to himself.

"Don't finish my sentences for me and you will address me as 'Lord Starscream' and 'sir'. Is that clear?"

"Oh course...sir," Knockena said with a hint of sarcasm that only Knockout and Breakette recognized.

"Right now, you and Breakette will join StarRay in the entertainment wing,"

"Alright, whatever you say, sir," She giggled and followed."Breakette come," She snapped her fingers and Breakette was at Knockena's side. All three femme's walked down the hallway and out of sight.

"Well I must admit, they'll do pretty well for entertainers," Starscream stated walking up to Knockout and Breakdown. Breakdown joined in on the conversation while Knockout backed away and lowered his head. The pain came flowing back to Knockout like an oil spill in a factory. Those old wounds opened again and questions buzzed around Knockout's brainpan.

Why is she here? How dare she present herself to me. Does she know the pain she put us through? Does she have any idea what I thought happened? I thought she turned out like mother-bot and father-bot.

The memories of his parents came back as well. Knockout shut his optics in pain. He remembered hearing the energon curdling screams of his father-bot, he remembered the pained expression of his mother-bot's face. Then his own sister-bot leaves?

As humans say, karma is a bitch, Knockout said to himself.

"Knockout," Starscream brought Knockout out of his thoughts,"Is it true that the red femme, Knockena, is your sister-bot?"

"If you must know,"Knockout tried his best to hide his anger."Yes, she is my older sister-bot,"

"I thought I saw a few resemblances,"

"It's our optics. They are very identical to each other,"

"Does she have any measurable talent? Besides medical knowledge,"Starscream asked.

"Her? She knows anything about science or medicine?Ha!" Knockout had to laugh. The thought of his sister being a medic was a laugh." If anything she was more worried about her appearance than anything else while she was in school,"

"Well besides that, she must have some kind of talent,"Knockout could see Starscream was freaking out. He wanted to know that he made the right decision.

"While we were young, she did dance and she was very good at mimicry,"

"Mimicry?"

"She can move her lips at the same pace someone will be talking,"

Starscream paused and thought for a few moments. Deep down, Knockout hoped that Knockena would be permitted to stay. Why? He doesn't know.

"Perhaps we could use both of those talents to use. However what of the other femme?"

"StarRae or Breakette?" Breakdown asked scratching his helmet.

"Now that you mention it Breakdown, perhaps it's time for StarRae to be of some use. Perhaps she will work with the other femme's,"

Ouch, Knockout thought, StarRae has shown that she has the optics and the spark for Starscream. That's kind of harsh that he would treat her like that. Then again, this is Starscream.

Knockena:

Thank the Allspark, I thought to myself, He's still online. I was so worried this whole time. After what happened to mom and daddy, there's no way I could let anything happen to him.

Knockena stood with Breakette and StarRae, waiting to find out what they could do. Knockena could only hope that her talents will save her.

"It is more than apparent that both of you are quiet appealing. Especially to our ranks," StarRae stated with a hint of jealously.

"Well dear you are quite the looker as well," Breakette commented on the femme who was a little taller than Knockena, yet smaller than Breakette.

"Yet you can't be as good looking as me,"Knockena smiled wickedly, like she was trying to make the other femme jealous.

"Let me guess, you are one of those femmes who are so proud of their figure that you must...degrade the others who have to work to keep their body hard and fit,"

Knockena chuckled,"Oh how offensive. Not!"

"How dare-"

"Now now femmes,"Breakette came between them,"Let's not be so mean. Please?" She put her servos together and begged in front of Knockena who rolled her optics.

"Oh fine," She said."So what do you want us to do? Dance? Lip sing? What?"

"That depends on you two," She crossed her arms."Show me what you can do,"

Knockena rolled her optics and stepped forward."Allow me."

After an hour of watching what Knockena could do, it was hard for StarRae to hide her reaction. She couldn't believe how well Knockena danced. Knockena managed to prance and jump around like a mech trapped in a femme's shell. More often than not, Knockena kept prancing up onto the top of her landing pads and spun around on them. Something most femme's struggle with. While she watched, StarRae noticed that the femme was proud of her body. Once she was finished, Breakette was next. Breakette was more graceful in her steps than Knockena, she spun around with ease. However for some odd reason she tripped and turned it into an ungraceful dance move.

"Join us," Knockena offered.

"What?" StarRae asked.

"Join us. You look like a good entertainer yourself,"

"Oh no. I do not possess any kind of talent,"

"Darling everyone has talent. It only depends if you're too modest," Breakette comented giving StarRae a bit of a boost.

"Just try at least. You know we perform for the first time tonight. Just join us," Knockena had one thing that Knockout didn't have, encouragement.

StarRae hesitated for a moment. Then she thought,'Maybe Starscream will finally notice me,'. So she nodded her head.


	3. Depression

"I need a drink. Wanna join me?" Breakdown offered Knockout.

"Sure. Why not?" Knockout shrugged, following his friend. They walked through the dark ship to the first floor. Both of them ordered alcoholic drinks and sat on the chairs.

"Surprise surprise," Starscream greeted taking a seat beside them."Figures that you two would be here just before the femmes perform,"

"Oh come now Starscream,"Knockout groaned,"We just needed a drink or two," He took a drink.

"At least let us sit closer to the stage," He got up and both of them followed. They took a seat right in front of the stage.

"Ah the best seats in the house," Breakdown leaned back and put his landing pads up.

Then the stage lights came on and music started. Knockout saw a shadow on the other side of the black board. He knew it was Knockena getting ready to perform. Just as she did as a sparkling.

Flash Back: Slowly the suns rose over the hills. Knockout rested peacefully on the berth, waiting for someone to come in to wake him. Right as he woke, a knock came at the door. The door opened, he could hear light footsteps walking up to him. Knockout kept his optics shut, pretending to still be in power down.

"Knockout," A femme's voice said,"Wake up sparkling," Her cold servo shook him lightly. Knockout opened his optics and looked up. He spotted his mother-bot standing over him.

"Good morning mother-bot," He said sitting up.

"Yes, good morning." She took a step back and lifted up her servo,"Come,". He took her servo and both of them walked down stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, the door was wide open. Looking outside they could see a mech standing tall and strong. His shell was a maroon, nearly blood color red.

"Good morning father-bot,"

"Good morning wife and..son," He paused when we said wife. Knockout knew how his father-bot felt about him. Since Knockout resembled his mother mostly, his father-bot treats him differently.

His mother-bot walked forward, bringing Knockout with her. They watched as Knockena spun around in circles landing with grace and ease. She felt the optics of everyone on her and her landing pad slipped slightly.

"Focus Knockena," Mother-bot said,"Keep your focus, watch where you land and how you land,"

"Of course mother-bot,"

End of Flash Back:

Knockena was never the graceful dancer. She was too much of a tomboy to be so graceful. And she showed it in her dance tonight. She may have pranced around like a ballet-bot, jumping and landing on the top of her servos. But there was no mistaking the fact that she was a tomboy. Knockout could just see it in her moves. However, Breakdown didn't see that, he was looking at something else. He wasn't watching her landing pads, he was watching something else.

Oh gross, Knockout shivered. His friend was always the gross one of the two.

He took back what he said the moment he saw Breakette dance. They was she moved was beautiful, so graceful, so wondrous Knockout tried to tame himself everytime she cast a glance at him. Her bright purple optics catching his red ones. He could feel his body melt as she walked closer and closer. The melting solidify when she disappeared around the corner.

Both of them were surprised to see StarRae coming out. She danced like she was interested, she repeated most of the dance moves Knockena and Breakette performed. Then Knockout nearly dropped his drink when she spun around and landed doing the splits. A rare acomodity in bot's unless they were expecially trained. She stayed there and bent her back and winked at the crowd. She flung herself up and landed with perfect grace right in front of Starscream who stared at her in awe. Like he's never seen her until now. Keeping her balance on her heel, she stretched one long leg to the table and pulled it forward with Starscream on it. She stretched her body to be very close to his faceplate. She kicked the table back and flung herself up doing back flips to the stage. She flung her leg up high on the door and glanced a luscious look at the crowd. The crowd went wild.

Knockena:

Wow what a bunch of over grown sparklings, Knockena thought to herself watching Breakette dance with grace. What's the difference between her and I anyway?

Breakette skipped over to her best friends side and watched as StarRae went out and bored the crowd.

"Come on femme," Knockena whispered. Breakette shook her head, this was one big difference between her and Knockena. Knockena always assumes that someone has talent, than it blows in her faceplate. However Breakette is more pateint with her choosing and she comes otu victorious. However, theyboth agreed on StarRae's performance. She wowed the crowd. They were amazed at what this young femme could do. She was extremly flexible. Something that was needed in the cause.

"I think we've just found a way to make our keep Breakette," Knockena stated, smiling her 'ah-ha'smile. Breakette herself was grinning. She knew her girlish qualities would come in handy someday. Knockena had the same idea.

StarRae ran in smiling and panting. She was grinning triumphantly. She couldn't believe the talent she had and how many were shocked. That didn't matter to her, all that mattered was that Starscream noticed her. For the first time, he looked at her in a whole new way. Her body was shaking with excitment, happy exciting adrenaline. She wanted to keep going just so Starscream will give in to her.

"Excellent job,"Knockena complimented."Looks like you nearly killed the crowd out there."

"Killed? No if I was going to kill them I would have held my cannons with me."

"No not literally kill!" Knockena shouted shaking StarRae's shoulders."Its just a figure of speech,"

"Oh well...of course I knew that!" She shouted blushing.

"Who were you looking at by the way?" Breakette asked. StarRae turned around quickly, feeling her faceplate turn red quickly. She felt so himilated. She tried her best to not show who she was staring at. Somehow Breakette caught on.

"Looking at? Hey, let me give you a lesson in this buisness dear."Knockena turned her around." You can't fall for anyone while your dancing. You can't let that bot distract you otherwise you'll break a landing gear trying to get his attention."

"And how would you know?" StarRae asked.

"I've seen it too many times to know." Knockena crossed her arms.

As much as Knockena hated to admit it, she also had the optic out for a bot in the crowd. Someone who was staring at her the whole time.


	4. Lies

Two days later

Knockena:

I have to know. No I must know. Knockout is the only one who knows where he is. He was the last one who saw him online, Knockena thought as she rushed to Knockout's lab. She slid to a stop and gasped.

"Seriously!"She yelled at the top of her lung pipes."I just had to slid! Now look at myself! I chipped a metal nail! I spent hours on these!"

"Must you be so loud?" Knockout came out rubbing the side of his head."My audio receptors can't take that rambunctious behavior of yours."

"Pansy. Mind helping my claw nails?" Knockout put his servos on his hips. Knockena waited impateintly for an answer. She didn't understand what he wanted. She was about to yell at him. Then she realized what he wanted.

She shivered."Please?" The word she despises the most.

"Of course dear sister." Knockout stepped to the side proudly and allowed Knockena into his lab. She sat on the medical berth and watched her brother fix the tip of her claw. She sat silently staring at the walls and tools on the walls. These were tools Knockena understood perfectly. She knew the difference between medical tools and surgical tools. She was surprised that Knockout's come this far in his life. Unlike their parents.

Knockena remembered her mother-bot wanting to become a medic. She went to school for it, she trained for it, but never persued it. She also remembered her dad wanting to become a commander in the at least make the weapons, he was the creative one. Somehow he knew the war was going to happen long before it did. Neither one of them achieved their dreams. Their mom stayed at home to take care of the sparklings. Their dad worked odd jobs in big companies on Cybertron. Knockena had no dream of what she wanted to be, Knockout did. He always wanted to do something with science and engineering. Something both mom and dad wanted to do. And yet he wasn't favored with anyone of them.

"Do you think of them Knockout?" Knockena asked. Knockout paused in his work for a moment, then went right back. She recognized that expression, it meant he didn't want to talk about it.

"Do you think they would be proud of us?"

"Sister!" Knockena jumped at the loudness of his voice."I don't want to discuss about our mother-bot and father-bot. They perished a long time ago."

"I'm...I know," She said looking away. Then another question came to her voice box."Where is Reedline?"

Knockout paused again, this time to bit his lip. Knockena knew he was hiding pain. She started feeling the same pain at his silence.

"No...he can't be-"

"I don't know." He finished his work and put the tool away."Finished." He turned away quickly and went back to work. Knockena sat up and stared at him. She felt pity and sorrow for him and for herself. Knockena always resembled their mother-bot, well except for the top of her head. The top of her head was silver splotch like what her father-bot had. However Knockout, from the backside he resembled their mother-bot and from the front he resembled their father-bot. Somehow, he was the cross between them. She still pondered how he could not be favored with their parents.

"Knockout, Knockena," Starscream stated walking in."You two will be joining Breakdown on a mission."

"Us?" Knockena looked in surprised. Swinging her legs back and forth.

"Yes both of you. The reason you're going Knockena is so you can experience some fighting techniques from Breakdown."

"Oh joy." She said jumping down.

"Why am I going?"Knockout asked.

"You are going so to keep her and Breakdown in line."

Knockout rolled his optics and turned around. Both of them followed Starscream to the control room. They waited with Breakdown for a Space Bridge.

"You are to return with the relic in hand. Is that clear?"

"Yes Lord Starscream." All three of them said in unison. The ground bridge opened and they took their strides into the bridge.

They entered a forest region. Knockena stared around in amazement. She was frozen with awe. This forest region was like nothing Knockena has ever seen before and she felt the beauty of it. Spinning around she felt the wind on her faceplate, the light of the moon on her shell, the soft grass on her landing gears. She caught a glimpse of Breakdown staring at her. She would've stopped like she usually did when someone watches her. However, she kind of like it that he was watching her. That is until she bumped into a tree.

"Oh you better not have scratched my paint!" She checked the spot where she bumped. Seeing herself clean, she relaxed a bit."You get off lucky this time just because I'm feeling merciful."

She turned and marched over to Breakdown and Knockout.

"Shall we then gentle-bots?" She said and started walking ahead.

"Uh...hey wait up." Breakdown ran up. Knockout rolled his optics.

"Glitch heads. Do you two have any idea where you're even going?" Both of them stopped and turned to look at him. Knockout dug out the tracking device and turned it on. Holding it out in front of him, he followed it the strongest energy signature. Breakdown and Knockena followed closely. Knockena watched the trees threateningly Daring them to scratch her finish. She bumped into Knockout when he stopped.

"Really?! First the tree and now you? Honestly!" She yelled right as he gasped.

"Watch where you're going! Ruin your own paint job!" He yelled ignoring her remark.

"Wow," Breakdown chuckled walking ahead.

"What's so funny brute?" Knockena said shooting him a death glare.

"You two really are brother and sister." He shook his head.

"Well congratulations brute, you won the obvious medal."Knockena jeered.

Breakdown kept smiling as he walked. he thought of a few words to say to her, but thought better of it. Then he stopped suddenly.

"I think I found it." Both Knockena and Knockout ran up to him and spotted the relic. It was a giant relic, at least as tall as Breakdown. Knockout walked up to it, examining it. He found a bunch of pulleys and a clear bowl in the center. He reached to touch it. Right as he sharp claw touch the surface a force shield pushed Knockout back and he hit a tree. Breakdown and Knockena jumped startled. Knockena ran to Knockout, Breakdown watched the relic. He watched as the relic's force shield morph into a cannon aiming at Knockout and Knockena.

"Look out!" He yelled right as Knockena looked up. She placed herself between Knockout and the relic. Her body started shaking yet she refused to move. She put her arms up in a 'x' blocking her faceplate if anything were to happen. Knockout stared at her shocked that she would risk her spark for him. Deep in his spark, Knockout could still see the protective sister he knew as a sparkling. The relic's glow grew brighter and brighter til it blinded all three of them. The a blast from nearby broke the shield. Knockena looked up and spotted that she was safe as were Knockout and Breakdown.

"What just happened?" Breakdown asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure." Knockout stood up looking around. Searching for the source of the blast. Then a rustle from a bush came from behind him.

"Can't leave you two alone can I?" A voice said. The voice was slightly familiar to Knockout. The bot remained in the shadows of the trees.

"Who are you?" Knockena demanded standing next to Knockout.

"Still the demanding one Knockena?"

"How do you know me?" She growled at him.

"Still trying to act tough? I would have thought you would have learned your lesson by now. How about you Knockout?"

Knockout jumped startled that this stranger knew his name.

"Still the arrogant one?"

"Alright punk-arse," Knockena marched forward."You better explain how you know us or else!" The figure jumped and landed in the clearing behind them.

"Lucky I came when I did." The bot's leg was in the moonlight. They could see the familiar red tint. "Otherwise who knows what this relic would have done to you."

He took a step back and the moonlight revealed a mark right at the bast of his landing pad. Knockout's optics went wide, a wave of disbelief hit him.

"Reedline?" Knockout asked even though he knew the answer.

"Reedline?" Knockena looked between Knockout and the stranger.

"You maybe arrogant, but you are still as sharp as ever." He turned and faced them. His optics were red like theirs, his shell was as red as theirs. However he had more silver on his shell than he did. The silver made him shimmer under the moonlight.

"Reedline!" Knockena yelled, ran up to him and hugged him around the neck. Knockout stood frozen in anger.

"Who is this?" Breakdown asked walking up to Knockout. Reedline looked at Knockout.

"What? I don't get a hug from my dear brother?"


	5. Agony

Reedline released Knockena's hug. He smiled and walked up to his brother. Knockout back away, refusing to have any contact. Reedline's smile disappeared and he lowered his arms. He knew what was coming.

"Alright let it out. What is it you desire to say?" Reedline asked bracing himself for what was coming up next. He felt a very hard punch on the top of his helmet. THat he didn't expect. Holding the top of his head, he grunted.

"You...you...stupid... irresponsible...arrogant..." Knockout was so filled with rage he couldn't even speak. His entire body was shaking. Knockena could swear she could see steam coming out of his audio receptors. Reedline ran and hid behind Knockena.

"Ouch." He looked at him shocked. She couldn't believe that Knockout hit their youngest brother. How could he?

"What has gotten into you Knockout?" Knockena asked fiercely.

What has gotten into me?Knockout growled in his thoughts. Panting, he tried to tame his rage. He wanted to hit both of them until they begged for mercy. She has to be kidding! He yelled in his thoughts.

"This is our brother. Why are you not happy to see him?"

"Oh don't mistake me. I'm so happy to see him it looks like anger." He said with sarcasim.

"Knockout!"She screamed, holding Reedline behind her.

"You both are the same in my book!" He yelled, fighting back lubricants.

"Of course we're the same you fool!" Knockena yelled." We are siblings! Brothers and sister!"

"That's not what I'm referring to!"

"Then what is your problem?"

Knockout chuckled. He turned around and punched a tree."Did you honestly just ask what my problem is? You did not just ask me what my problem is?"

"Yes I did." She narrowed her red optics at him.

"I'll tell you what my problem is! My problem is is that my only sister abandoned me to raise a sparkling! You left us with nothing! I had to raise him, I had to take care of him, I had to sacrifice so much because of you!"

Knockena's optics went wide with shock and hurt. She realized what he was telling her. He is this selfish mech because of her. And that hurt.

"And you,"He growled as a lubricant escaped his optic. His glare focused on Reedline who yelped and hide further behind Knockena."Where have you been? No. How could you? How could you just vanish on me? How could you just up and leave with no note or explanation? Do you have any idea of how scared I was?"

Reedline jumped startled. Knockout was the one who was the strongest out of them. He was shocked to hear that his only brother admit that he was scared. Scared for him.

"Please Knockout." Reedline pleaded."Try to understand."

"For years I thought both of you died." Knockout gave up holding the lubricants. He let them soar down his faceplate like a faucet."For years I thought the worst came upon both of you. For years I searched for both of you and everyday I failed.. Countless hours of sleep, countless hours of study were gone. Because I was searching for both of you." He paused and wiped his optics. Knockena wanted to cry herself. She wish that she could make him understand why she left. Understand why she had to leave them. But how?

Knockout's pain filled gaze went back to them." Do any one of you even care?"

"How dare you-"

"How dare I? HOW DARE I!?"Knockout's voice box echoed in the forest. Reedline hid farther behind Knockena.

"Whoa cool down all of you."Breakdown said, coming between them.

"Do not tell me what to do Breakdown!"Knockout yelled. He didn't mean to yell at him, but his rage wouldn't let him relax.

"Knockout calm down!" He pushed Knockout into a tree. Knockout barged at him in blinding rage. With all his might he tried to knock Breakdown over. With Breakdown's size, Knockout only managed to budge him. Breakdown lifted up the smaller mech and tossed him on his back. Knockout coughed and gasped in pain.

"How dare you!" Knockena yelled punching Breakdown." If you ever lay a servo on him-"

Her shouts were interrupted with loud explosions. She looked up and saw smoke rising from the forest. She could hear voices approaching.

"We need to get out of here! Now!"Reedline yelled, backing away.

"You stay right here!" Knockena screamed and Reedline ran up to her.

"Breakdown call for a bridge, then grab that machine! Reedline, help me." Knockena bent down and lifted Knockout's arm over her shoulder. Reedline walked over and lifted Knockout's other arm over his shoulder. The Space Bridge appeared and Breakdown lifted up the machine, bending backwards in the process. As fast as they could Knockena and Reedline dragged Knockout through the Space Bridge. Breakdown was close behind them.

Back in the Nemesis:

Knockena ignored all orders. She left that to Breakdown. Her red optics shot daggers at him. He lowered the relic and looked at her.

"Do not even try to talk to me brute." She growled. She looked forward and continued walking, leaving Breakdown hurt and sad. He only meant to calm his partner down, not to hurt him. But Breakdown's been told he's stronger than he lets on.

She was so angry that Breakdown did that to him. If she wasn't so small, and if he wasn't such a brute, she'd have him on his hide faster than he could count.

If he even knows how to count, Knockena thought to herself.

Reaching the medic lab, they laid Knockout on the medical berth. She took out a cloth, put water on it, and wiped away the dirt on Knockout's back. She checked the top of his helmet, the paint was scratched slightly but that was an easy fix. Reedline just stood there watching her.

"Well don't just stand there imbecile."Knockena scowled. "I need you to get me some tools."

"W-wha- oh! Oh yeah!" Reedline shook his head. He was stunned. He remembered how many times his brother took a beating for him.

Once was at the Sparkling Academy. Reedline was being bullied by other sparklings. They pushed him around, jeering him, taunting him. It was Knockout who came to his rescue. He stood between Reedline and the bullies.

"Leave him alone morons." Knockout said with a shaky voice.

"Ooooo lookie here boys," One said,"A piece of scrap is going to tell us what to do." He pushed Knockout slightly.

"What are you going to do boy?" The second one said walking behind Knockout."Huh? What are you going to do?"

They pushed Knockout til he fell to the ground. They started kicking him. When they finally left him alone, he was covered in dirt and dents. He was coughing and energon dripped from his mouth.

"Big brother?" Reedline walked slowly up to Knockout."You are bleeding." He pointed to the thin line of Energon.

"It is only a scratch Reedline." Knockout assured the curious sparkling.

"What will mommy and daddy say?"

"I have no idea. But we won't know until we get home." Knockout took Reedline's hand and they walked down the street. They walked and meet up with the smaller version of their sister. She gasped when she saw Knockout.

"What in the name of Kaon did you do?" She asked dramatically.

"He-"Reedline's mouth was blocked by Knockout's servo.

"Oh nothing much. But it can be fixed." He said with a shaky voice.

"Looks like you got your hide handed to you."

"What did mother say about cussing in front of us?"

"I said 'hide', not...the other word."

For a femme who goes to an all femme academy and is only 16 stellar cycles old. She sure doesn't act like a femme, but she does act like a teen.


	6. Sadness

Knockout woke on a berth with the sunlight gleaming into his room. Sitting up he realized he was in a flashback of his sparklinghood. Looking at his tiny shell, he supposed he was at least 8 stellar cycles old. It was a day he and his siblings were to go to the academy. Observing his room he realized he had nearly everything he ever wanted; toys, science supplies, plastic tools. Everything a young male sparkling could want. Except...

"Oh so you are up." A male voice said, entering the room. Knockout shot off the berth and stood like a bot that entered was similar to Knockout. He had a dark red shell with more black shading than Knockout. On his helmet, his receptors were square. His optics were a dark red. Some bots thought he had no optics because of how dark they were.

"Good morning father."Knockout said boldy.

"Yes yes good morning." He said hastily."Where are Knockena and Reedline?"

"I believe they are still asleep, sir."

"Alright then." He turned and left. Knockout looked down at his landing pads ashamed. Never once had he heard his creator ask about him. His creator never bothered to ask how he was every never asked how school was. It was like Knockout was a random sparkling living in his house. Which made things very awkward around them. All he wanted was his creators attention. Yet he turns his attention to the only femme and the youngest sparkling. When it came to the sparklings, Knockout was always the oddball, always casted out.

"Knockout?" An older femme voice asked, walking in."Oh, so you are up." The femme was also red but she was much lighter than Knockout. She was nearly pink. Her optics were pure red with a black iris in the center. She was also smaller than the male, something he and his siblings inherited.

"Yes mother." He raised his head."Mother, does father hate me?"

"No son." She said calmly.

"May I ask why he doesn't-"

"Does not." The femme corrects her sparklings grammar constantly.

"Does not ask how I am, yet he asks me how sissy and brother are?"

The femme paused for a moment. She hated it when sparklings ask questions about the other parent. She never knew how to answer them. Being sincere was never her forte.

"I'm not sure." She replied. Knockout's head went down in disappointment The femme looked over and felt pity for him. She knew the creator of the family played favorites with the sparklings. Something she hated.

"Come." She offered her raised his head and he took her servo. For some reason, he could always count on his carrier to make him feel special. She always held his hand in the mornings. She never ignored his feelings. She never forget him. They walked down the stairs where his creator, brother and sister sat having breakfast in silence. The femme guided Knockout to his spot and sat him down. She placed his breakfast in front of him.

"Be sure to finish all three of you." She demanded, going outside.

"Well? You heard your mother. Finish you breakfast! I will not have you three be late to the academy!" He shouted, putting his tray away.

Right after breakfast, all three of them came outside. Then were pushed back in. The older femme shut the door quickly. Her red optics were frantic and protective.

"Hide. Right now! Go!" She whispered, pushing them.

"Ranka?" The male voice asked, stopping the sparklings.

"They're out there Leveler." The one named Leveler stopped. He knew what she was talking about. He looked out the window.

"Ranka take them, jump out the window and run as fast as you can." Ranka nodded, lifted up Reedline and Knockout.

"Knockena," The small femme looked at her."I need you to run as fast as you can. Keep up with me."

"Yes ma'm."Knockena said as Ranka jumped out the window. Knockena jumped out after them.

Right as Ranka landed, she yelled,"Knockout, Reedline, shut your optics! Do not open them unless I say!"

Knockout grabbed Reedline's servo tightly and closed his optics. He felt the wind on his back, the sound of pounding landing pads on the ground. Reedline was crying beside him. Knockout couldn't figure out what was happening, why they were running.

When they came to a stop, Ranka lowered them down onto the ground.

"Open you optics." She said. Knockout opened them and found he was in a dark cave with his mom and siblings.

"Mother where are we?"

"We are in hiding. We must remain here until your father shows."

"How long will that be?" Knockena asked, crossing her arms.

"Do not cross your arms Knockena. It's not lady like." Knockena dropped her arms to her side. She noticed how scared her mom was. Since she was correcting her own grammar.

"To answer your question,"She continued."I'm not sure how long we'll be here. But I will make one thing clear." She faced all three sparklings."None of you are to leave this cave unless I say so."

All three of them nodded.

"Knockena,I'm counting on you to keep your brothers in line if I go anywhere."Her voice was firm and bold.

"Yes mother." She smiled at them triumphantly. Knockout tried to hide his groan and Reedline let out a sigh. They hated being told what to do by the oldest sibling.

"Knockout, if anything happens to Knockena and me, you will be responsible for Reedline."

It's always Reedline, Knockout thought to himself. It's always about him and Knockena. It's never about me.

"Do you understand son?"

"Yes mother."

"And remember: Mother knows best."


	7. Tears

Knockout woke with an splitting processor ache. The bright light above him didn't help at all. He covered his optics with his servo and tried to remember where he was. He glanced around and noticed he was back on the Nemesis in his quarters. Rubbing his helmet, he sat up. He felt like he was hit by a huge bot. He didn't remember being hit by anyone. But he did remember being slammed down by Breakdown after...

Knockout's optics shot up. He remembered everything now. Knockena returning out of space onto the Nemesis Reedline coming out of nowhere on both of them, pretending nothing happened. He had hoped it was only a dream. Somehow what happened in the past felt like a it was a dream and he unconsciously fell off the berth and climbed back in. But on a medical berth?

Maybe it still is a dream, Knockout thought to laid back down and shut his optics.

The door opened. A disappointed knot filled Knockout's gut. He knew that this wasn't a dream. Knockout sat up and spotted Breakdown entering. Breakdown jumped slightly noticing Knockout's gaze.

"'Bout time you got up." He said, going to the monitor.

"Given how hard you slammed me, I should've been out for much longer."Knockout groaned in truly felt miserable. He saw that he had dust and dirt all over his chassis But he didn't care. He just didn't care."I don't care about the dirt but if you so much as put a dent in me-"

"Whoa."Breakdown turned around in disbelief."You not caring about you're looks? I must've hit you harder than I thought."

"I said 'if you put a dent in me'. Hence Breakdown, I am worried!"

"You sister's giving me grief about it." Grief? That's a big word even for you, Knockout thought. Swinging his legs over he tried to stand up. He felt his legs wobble back and forth.

"Might not wanna stand. You've been out for a while."Breakdown said, pushing Knockout back down on the berth.

"How long's a while?"

"Human time...a day...no two I think."

He smacked me down right on my hide and I'm out for a two whole days? Maybe I could get him to kill me next time. What did I do again?

"So tell me: are there any other siblings, or family members, I should know about?"Breakdown leaned against the monitor and crossed his arms.

"Knockena and Reedline are...my only living relatives."Knockout assured irritated.

"Are they for sure? I wouldn't want to be surprised or anything."Breakdown was unsure of his partners words. Why would Knockout not even mention them?

"Yes."Knockout growled, covering his optics from the light.

"Why didn't you tell me or anyone else for that about them?"Why in the name of the Allspark does he care? Knockout thought to himself.

"Because I thought they perished years ago."Knockout answered quickly, not bothering with details.

"Still would've been nice to know."

"Well you know now don't you."Knockout stated more than asked. He didn't care about how he told things to Breakdown. He just didn't care.

The doors opened and Knockena walked in with Reedline behind her. Knockout's head turned left. He couldn't look at them. It only brought pain and sadness to an already depressed bot.

"Get away from him brute." Knockena demanded, standing next to Knockout protectively."Haven't you done enough damage?"

"If I didn't stop him who knows what he would've done."Breakdown assured her.

"Well how noble of you. Not!" She shouted, crossing her arms.

"Look femme I'm sorry-"

"Sorry's not enough brute."She snapped.

"For your information, my name is Breakdown!"Breakdown yelled getting in her faceplate. Knockena stood on the tip of her landing pads so to meet his gaze.

"And I should care?"She whispered. Breakdown growled.

"Cool you chassis sis." Reedline said, shrugging casually."You know how brother's anger can be. Perhaps it was for the best that he knocked out." He paused."HA! Get it? 'Knocked out'? Get it?"

"Zip your mouth." She said.

"Still the kid with the cheesiest jokes ever."Knockout whispered with a small smile. Reedline was always the joker of the family. He never took anything seriously like Knockena and Knockout.

"What was that brother dear?" Reedline asked with a big grin on his face. He loved hearing compliments from Knockout.

"Get away from me." He growled shooting a glare at Reedline. Reedline yelped and hid behind Knockena.

"Ok crabby." Reedline said."Maybe you should go back to power down."

"Not until I get answers."His head went back up."From both of you."

Knockena looked at him with sad red optics. Knockout recognized those optics. The same optics that looked back at him in a mirror. He wasn't going to show pity on either one of them. He had to know what happened to them.

"You both left me alone." Knockout continued."No reason. No note. No warning. Nothing. And now all of a sudden you're here? No way. I deserve more than that."

Knockena let out a sigh as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. A fashion similar to Knockout.

"You're right."She said, which was a shock to Reedline.

"Say that again?" He said with a grin.

"You're right."

"Again!"Reedline was enjoying those words. Breakdown shook his head in disbelief. Knockena and Knockout were so calm and relaxed while Reedline was a clown. How is he related to them? Breakdown 's nothing like them.

"You're right! Reedline-"

"That's even better!You're right Reedline'. Oh how I love the sound of those words." Knockena leaned over and smacked his helmet."Ouch!"

"I thought I told you to zip it?" She said leaning back against the wall. Kncokout cleared his neck pipes irritatingly.

"Sorry."Knockena said."You deserve an explanation. And I'm going to tell you mine."


	8. Confession of Sin Part One

Knockena stood leaning against a wall, she could feel the harsh stare of her younger brother. She knew this day would come. The day where she would have to explain her actions, her reasons. Yet she wasn't prepared. What was she suppose to say? What would he do? She had to be careful on her choice of words. Like their carrier, Knockout can be sensitive with words. Even the smallest insult will turn him into a drama queen. However, she knew he wouldn't listen to her. He wouldn't listen to her pain. But she had to try, he deserved some kind of explanation.

"It started after mom died."Knockout felt sadness in his spark. He didn't see his mom die, but he felt that she died. Like a part of him was ripped from him, something important."I was there. I saw her die."Knockena seemed to be depressed by the memory."The ones who killed her saw me and they came after me." She grinned comically at the memory.

"Good thing I'm a speedy runner. With my incredible speed I managed to give them the slip." Her smile erased as she continued." But I knew they were going to hunt me. I knew what they were going to do to me. I knew that they would use anything and everything to get to me. Even you two." Her optics glanced over at Knockout who was glaring at her. She looked down at her landing pads. Breakette placed a servo on her shoulder pads.

" So I decided to leave Cybertron. I ran off to the Commandant Jetair Warehouse. That's where I met Breakette. Breakette was a refugee trying to escape the war. I joined her and we left. For years we traveled from one planet to the next, trying to avoid any Autobot or Decpeticon contact."

"Why did you leave?" Knockout asked, looking at Breakette. Breakette grinned at the memory.

"I had nothing left. My carrier and creator died in this war and I didn't want to die. So I did what any smart femme do; I left Cybertron." Breakette shrugged, yet her optics showed pain and sorrow. Knockout felt pity on her, he even understood his pain. But his processor was on the matter at hand. His attention went back to his sister.

"So you just left me and Reedline with nothing?"Knockout snapped crossing his arms.

"No, I left something."Knockena's optics shot at Knockout.

"What? What did you leave for us?"Reedline butted in. As much as he hated agreeing with his brother, he knew that they were left with nothing. They had to bury their parents. They had to live on their own. They had to take care of each other and Reedline had no idea how to help his brother. He was still a sparkling.

"Did you ever figure out how academy medical training was so cheap?"Knockena's optics narrowed. She slowly walked up to them." Or why neither of you had to pay for the house you lived in? If it wasn't for my gracious donation you two would have been on the streets!" She was starting to yell.

"She does have a point. Oof!"Reedline whispered. Knockout elbowed his gut.

"I used the inheritance money mom and dad left for me to pay for all of that! And my own money too!" She yelled and lubricants were starting to form. She put her servo into a fist, digging her claws into her servo. She tried to hide her pain. She, like her creator, was too prideful to let anyone see her cry." I knew you,"She pointed at Knockout." Would pursue your career and would remain at the same house. So I made life a little easier for both of you. I paid for everything."

"How did you know I was going to be a medic?"Knockout was stunned, he never told anyone. Father would have felt furious if his first son didn't follow his example. Mother wouldn't have cared, but she wouldn't encourage it. It was a secret that only he knew.

"I just knew."Knockena said hastily." It was all you talked about. Face it Knockout, mom couldn't do it so you had too. She saw the potential in you and I did too. You were so smart about medical tools and parts of the Cybertronian shell that none of us knew about. Face it, you were created to be a medic."

Mother knew what I wanted to do? Knockout was stunned. His carrier actually paid attention to him. She knew what he wanted to do. For years he believed that his carrier didn't care about what he did.

"What about me sis?"Reedline asked with a sense of hope."What did you see me doing?"

Knockena chuckled nervously. She scratched the back of her head."Well, I had no idea if you were considering to continue your education."

The hope quickly disappeared from his optics. "That is not fair!" Even though in his spark he knew it was true. He was always the joker of the family. He could never take anything seriously.

Knockena shrugged innocently."Well you never discussed it. You hated everything to do with learning. I knew if Knockout went out for being a Decepticon medic you would be taken care of."

"He could be taken care of."Knockout mocked rolling his optics. Knockena shot a look at him.

"What do you mean?"She asked, hearing a different tone in his voice.

"It was always about you two."Knockout declared glaring back at pointed to both Knockena and Reedline." Always about the only daughter and youngest son. The middle sparkling was always counted out."

"We didn't count you-"Reedline tried to defend himself and Knockena, but Knockout wouldn't listen.

"Oh don't give me that scrap Reedline."Knockout shot daggers at Reedline who back away in fear.

"Alright that's enough."Starscream said coming between them."The last thing I want aboard this ship is in fighting with one another, especially among siblings. Knock it off or there will be punishment."Starscream wanted to prove that he is the one meant to lead the Decepticons. Even if that meant punishing the medic and entertainers.

Knockena, Knockout and Reedline looked at each was ashamed, one was scared, one was full of hate.

"What's your story baby brother?" Knockena asked, looking at him. She understood why she left. But not why Reedline left. She hoped to find both of her brothers on boards the ship. When she found only Knockout, she was scared."Where have you been?"

"That is precisely what I would like to know." Knockout declared, crossing his arms."Out with it. Why did you leave Cybertron?"


	9. Confessions of Sin Part Two

**The word 'sexist' is in this one. Just for warning. **

Reedline felt cornered as his siblings glared at him. His chest tightened in fear. It felt like he was taking a test that determined his fate. He hated being cornered just as much as he hated tests. He knew both of them wanted answers, both of them wanted to know what happened to him. But, like his sister, he didn't know how to explain himself. He didn't know what to say. Not only can Knockout act dramatic, but so can Knockena. She is even more of a drama queen than Knockout.

He remembered, when they were young, a mech in Knockena's Intermediate Academy commented on her new paint job. It was a very bold and very bright red color. Having a very bright and very bold paint job was the style during the this era. Of course their carrier wanted them to keep up with the styles so she would change Knockena's colors. The mech wasn't caught up with the style. It was a rude and very sexist comment and she went ballistic. Reedline didn't see, but he heard from all over his school the mech ran from the academy screaming and crying. The bot didn't come back to the academy. Later they would find out that he transferred to a different academy. Something Knockena and her clique were thrilled about.

Well, all or nothing kiddo, he thought to himself. He sat down on the chair facing his brother and sister. He never realized before how their optics were exactly identical. It pained him to look at those optics. For a moment, he thought he was looking into his carrier's optics.

"Well...first off, do you both promise to listen to me?" He asked, crossing his legs.

"Listen?" Knockena said skeptically. Knockena knew what those words meant, it meant that his story was something they wouldn't like. Or they would react dramatically.

"Yeah, I just need you to listen to me. I highly doubt that either one of you will understand. But just try to listen to me Ok?" Like his siblings, Reedline didn't use 'please'. He found it beneath him to use manners. To him, manners is for the weak willed bots.

"Fine, I'll listen." Knockout said, crossing his claws behind his back. Knockout would listen, but he didn't care about what he heard. All he wanted to hear were two small words. Two small words he would never ever hear. Not from his brother or sister. He didn't even hear it from his parents. It wasn't in their programming to say it.

Knockena remained silent. Reedline didn't care if she listened or not, he wanted Knockout to listen. He wanted him to listen the most.

"The reason I ask is because I don't think the reason I left is reasonable..."He paused then threw his head back."Ha! Get it? Reason is reasonable?"

"Get on with it!" Knockena yelled annoyed, stomping her landing pad. She hated it when Reedline acted like a clown in serious situations.

"Yikes!"Reedline jumped out of the chair and hid behind the chair. Breakdown and Breakette looked at Reedline in disbelief. They couldn't see how he was related to Knockout. He's the complete opposite." Pull that pipe out of your hide sis." He grinned at his own joke which quickly erased. He forgot how his siblings had very little sense of humor.

"Reedline!"She shouted.

"Uh Knockout are you sure he's your brother?" Breakdown asked, unsure.

"Yes but I'm starting to wonder if he's adopted."

"Alright already. Jeez can't take a joke?" Reedline straightened his back.

"No."Knockena shot at him, crossing her arms. Breakette shook her head. Knockena had her moments of humor, but she didn't seem amused at the moment. In fact she seemed very agitated. Something Breakette was scared to see. Starscream could see how Knockena is related to Knockout but not Reedline. Reedline was a fool. Knockout, Starscream knew, would be off-line before being made a fool willingly.

"Ouch." Reedline sat back down." Anyway, on with the story. It was after I graduated from the Elementary Academy and went into the Intermediate Academy."He turned his attention to Knockout." Bro, that's when I asked you about ma and pa."

"Yes and I told you the truth."Knockout said scornfully.

"Yeah, I just didn't think that they were actually dead. I honestly didn't know where they went." He shrugged." Anyway, I spent a few years thinking about it. You know, trying to connect the dots and everything. Then it hit me, the killers were after us. They were always after us. That's why we had to run a lot, that's why we were never really allowed outside. Then a thought came to me; what if they come after me?"

Knockout was surprised that Reedline was smart enough to connect the dots. But he wasn't surprised of his selfishness. It was a trait passed down in the family thanks to their creator.

"So I decided,after I was done with the Academy High, it was time to hit the road."Knockout shot up angrily.

"Did I not tell you how important school was?"Knockout he paused."Wait your hiding something."

"Yeah and I finished."Reedline said, ignoring the last part.

"I mean I hoped that you would at least attend the Elite Guardsman Academy or something like relevant! I had hoped that you would have gotten a better education than a regular, run down academy education! And do not ignore the last part!"

"Jeez bro cool your circuits."

"No, I can see your hiding something. Knockena and I are professionals at lying. I can see right now that you're not telling me everything."

"Alright then, here's the rest. My friend Roadkill and I decided to ditch-let me finish-the academy for the day."

"Honestly Reedline you ought to know better." Knockout stated angrily.

"We didn't realize where we were going until it was too late. We met up with that weirdo bot who's always doing some strange experiments. We caught him doing illegal experiments that day on some weird looking creature like those...prehistoric things..."

"Predacons dummy."Knockena said rolling her optics annoyed.

"Anyway, that mad scientist spotted us and he came after us. He shot me."

He lifted his arm to show where the gun shot hit him. Knockout looked at the wound but wasn't moved by it. The wound did hurt but it wouldn't have killed him.

"I figured he must've poisoned me or.."Reedline shivered." Or worse, I was gonna turn into a hideous creature like Knockout I mean- ow!"

"You moron!"Knockout yelled whacking Reedline in the helmet with a wrench."That is the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard!"

"Hate to say this but I agree."Knockena said crossing her arms.

"Oh come on!If I did turn into a monster I would have destroyed the house!"

"And you still didn't tell me. You are so selfish!"

"And you're not?"

"There is a big difference between being vain and being selfish Reedline! But you wouldn't know the difference."

"Ouch."

"Wait, what do you mean 'hit the road'?"Knockena asked, sitting down and changing the subject.

"I mean I left before this war even begun."Reedline looked at her, hoping she would understand.

"Why?"Knockena shot up and glared at him. For her to leave was one thing, she had good reasons. But for Reedline to leave was uncalled for.

"I didn't want a part in this war. I hate both sides anyway. One side is such a goody two servo, the other is a bunch of cry babies. And the Autogirls was surely not a choice. Me? An Autogirl? I might as well get my parts replaced."Reedline said dramatically.

"Don't put that image in my processor you idiot!" Knockout yelled, shaking his head.

"Sorry."Reedline chuckled." I arranged a plan with Roadkill. He hated this war too. So, he and I left Cybertron right as the war started. For me, that wasn't easy-"

"And you just up and left without telling me?"Knockout asked with rage in his voice.

"You would have stopped me."

"No I wouldn't."Knockout argued.

"Yeah you would."Reedline argued back.

"No! I would have wanted to go with you!"

"You were going to school! What was I doing but being in the way?"Reedline shouted shooting out of the chair.

"I was responsible for you! I would have gladly given up school to take care of you." Knockout shot off the berth. Knockena got up and put herself between them.

"Exactly! You have your own Cycle to live-"

"This is not what I wanted!"Knockout yelled." I didn't want to become a Medic to the Decepticons!"


	10. Truth

"What do you mean you didn't want this?" Reedline asked. Reedline, like everyone in the room, was stunned. Reedline always thought that Knockout wanted to be a Decepticon.

Where in the realm of Allsparks did this come from? Reedline asked himself.

Knockout crossed his arms and narrowed his optics."I never wanted to become a medic for the Decepticons or the Autobots! I just wanted to be a medic! That's all I dreamed of." He mentally slapped himself for saying that. He vowed to never tell anyone not even his siblings. How could he have let that slip? Now what was Starscream going to do? No, what would Megatron do?

"Then why are you here?" Starscream asked uncertain and confused. Knockout faced him with rage. Starscream yelped.

"Because it was forced upon me. Mother and father practically worshiped the Decepticons. When this war started, they made a deal with Megatron that I would be made a medic for his team. After I graduated from the Medical Academy, Megatron came to me."Knockout remembered that day clearly." He said it was time for me to take my place."

"So what? He just came up to the door, held a gun to you and you joined them?" Reedline asked furiated. It wasn't like Knockout to just say yes.

"No moron. He followed me home then told me. He didn't hold a gun to my head. He said that I must follow what father did."

"What father did?" Knockena asked baffled. Knockout turned to face her trying to calm his rage.

"More it was what our family has done for generations."

"What would that be?"Knockena was well educated about their family's past, but nothing like this ever came up.

"Basically, we come from a family of Decepticons."Knockout sat on the medical birth.

"That's stupid! Being a Decepticon is by choice."Reedline shouted.

"Yes but think about it, which will be hard for you."

"Hey!"Reedline stomped his landing pad like a sparkling. Knockout loved insulting his brother.

"If a Prime is a descendant of Primus then who are the descendants of Unicron?"Knockena thought for a moment. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right.

"The Pure Ones."Knockout snarled.

"Yes, the Pure Ones which means pure oil Decepticons."Starscream stated, hoping no one else knew that.

"But that can't be us."Knockena stated in confusion.

"I certainly hope it's not us."Knockout shivered." I've read that there were slaves to the Pure Ones who still live to this day. But no one knows who. I suppose our family was part a slave for a Pure One."Knockout tried to explain as much as he could from memory.

"You've done research haven't you?"Reedline asked, knowing the answer. Knockout did research on everything while they were growing up.

"Yes I have done an excessive amount of research. But as far as I know there are no Pure Ones. They've all gone extinct."

"Wow that sounds real convincing. Not!" Knockena said sarcastically.

"Believe what you will! I could care less!"Knockout shot off the birth and stared at Knockena, who stared back." I'm just telling you I wanted to be a medic, but not for the Decepticons."

"But you fit in so perfectly." Starscream said concerned. "You hate the Autobots, you have claws instead of pipes for fingers. You think evilly, you talk maliciously. You have every trait that is Decepticon!" He needed Knockout for medical reasons and to keep his team looking strong. He couldn't afford to have doubts about him now.

Knockout smiled maliciously."I can be a good actor. I've always had a nack for it."Knockout's spark warmed at the memories. Countless times he has pulled off his act on his carrier. Many times she believed him and he got his way." I can pull off being happy like you can pull off being a leader."

"You got me there."Starscream said, disappointed.

"Besides, I had nothing to lose."Knockout dug his claws into his servo. He couldn't let the pain of his past back into his processor. He's spent too many cycles trying to bury them." So I figured 'why not?'. I lost everything. What did I have to gain?"

"Ouch."Reedline felt hurt after hearing that. He didn't mean to hurt Knockout that much." Act like one of those mech's who lost everything during the war."

"I lost my carrier and creator, both of my siblings, my home planet."Knockout snapped." Everything I had and loved is gone."

"So did we, but we got something back."Reedline pointed to himself, Knockout and Knockena." We got each other."

Knockout laughed and rolled his optics."Yeah, the most cheesiest phrase in the book. Tell it to a bot who cares."

"You do."Reedline stated, calmly. He braced himself for Knockout's rage.

Knockout marched up to Reedline and stared into his optics."Don't presume you know me."

"I spent half of my lifecycle with you.I oughta know you and I can tell that you do care."

"Shut up Reedline."Knockout snarled." I'm not the same brother you knew back then."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Go ahead and think that! Because you're wrong."

Then the sirens went off, scaring every bot in the room.

"It appears we have Autobots on the loose." Starscream said with a wicked smile."Alright then, I think it's time to improve some relationships around here. Knockout, take your brother and sister on this mission."

"What!?"Knockout yelled.

"You heard me. Now get going."Starscream pointed to the Space Bridge.

"Are you off your nut?" Reedline asked, hoping he was joking."I haven't fought anyone before."

"No better time to learn than now."Starscream stated.

"What happens if he goes off-line?" Knockena growled.

"Casualties are an unfortunate cost of war."

"Why you no good-"Reedline marched up to Starscream. Knockout pulled him back.

"Zip it Reedline." Knockout scorned."Fine let's just go."

"Fine."Reedline said.

"Whatever."Knockena scoffed.


	11. Cries

Soundwave Space Bridged them to a deserted place on Earth. The sky was dark, the stars did very little to lit the surroundings. Reedline gaped at the colors as he looked around the Space Bridge, tripping over his landing pad. Knockena and Knockout walked with their heads high and their chest out, just as their creator taught them.

"Always walk with grace, your head held high with pride."Their father once said." Never let anyone see you weak, you must appear to be strong and graceful." Knockena and Knockout always followed his example. Reedline however, didn't understand grace and pride.

The area was dry and filled with hills and gusty winds. Behind them was a forest silent as death. Knockena feared an organic savage would burst out and destroy her paint job or scratch her helmet style. Knockout and Reedline could feel their landing pads starting to sinking into the ground. Knockout calmly pulled his out.

"Yaw!" Reedline screamed, jumped and landed on Knockout's back."Something grabbed my foot!"

"Ow! Reedline! Watch the finish!"Knockout shouted and threw Reedline onto the ground."There's nothing down there you twit. It's just sand."

"Owie!"Reedline cried, rubbing his back."Talk about watching the finish. Watch mine bro!"

"Cybertron would be destroyed and all they worry about are their finish's."Knockena whispered, rolling her optics. Her landing pad bumped into a rock."Oh what the-really! Stupid thing! You so much..."Knockena paused when she realized what she was doing.

Oh that's just grand, I'm just like them, Knockena growled to herself.

All three of them cursed and mumbled as they walked further on. Each of them complaining about a rock or their landing pad getting stuck. Worrying about their finish and the rims.

"Just what are we suppose to look for anyway?" Knockena asked, kicking sand around.

"I don't know, I suppose we have to find the missing piece of that relic we found before." Knockout replied angrily.

"That was in a different location! Why would we be sent here?"Reedline asked, he stopped."Wait did we go the wrong way?!"

"Perhaps when that shield went off, it blast a piece off."Knockout guessed, pulling out his tracking device.

"Now tell me how that is suppose to help?"Reedline asked, stopping.

"If it was hit by that force field, there's bound to be a signal on it. This device will find it in no time."Knockout followed the device with Reedline and Knockena behind him. For another mile, they remained silent. Until...

"Yikes!" Reedline yelled running in circles. Knockout and Knockena looked back and noticed a stray sheet landed on Reedline's optics. Reedline was running around blind. They looked at each other and nodded. They sat down and watched as their younger brother ran around terrified of the cloth covering his optics. They tried to hide their laughter as Reedline tripped, got back up, ran and fell again, frantically screaming for help. Knockout loved watching Reedline in slight torment. Even as a sparkling he enjoyed it.

Once, when they were young, Reedline opened a spare drawer and stuck his head into it. The drawer closed and trapped Reedline between the drawer and the desk. As Reedline stood there kicking and squirming, Knockout was standing behind him, hiding his laughter. Until mother came in.

"What is going on in here?" She asked, walking in. She stopped and shook her head in disbelief."Knockout, is there a reason your brother is stuck?"

"I don't know, he just opened the drawer and stuck his head in."Knockout said innocently, trying to hide his laughter. Ranka crossed her arms and stared at Knockout not believing his words. Knockout stopped laughing and looked down.

"How is he stuck?" She asked, looking at the squirming sparkling.

"Ouch! Momma help me!" Reedline yelled, creating an echo in the empty drawer.

"It closed on him." Knockout covered his mouth to hide his laughter. Ranka shot a look at him, Knockout straightened his back and stopped laughing.

She walked over and pulled the drawer out, sending Reedline flying into the next room. A screaming Knockena threw him back out and into a closet filled with cleaning materials. Reedline sat still with a bucket over his head, cloths over his arms and a broom smacking the bucket. It was like a character from a cartoon. Knockout laughed so hard that he clutched his sides. Then he clutched his aching helmet.

"Ouch!" He shouted.

"I hope that will teach you a lesson Knockout." Mother said, holding her servo up.

"What lesson mother?"He asked.

"Do not laugh at your brothers humiliation."She walked over to help her youngest sparkling.

"But I wasn't laughing at his humility, I was laughing at his stupidity!"

"You're brother is not stupid.I told you to never call your siblings that."Reedline looked up and grinned a 'haha you got in trouble' grin. Which quickly disappeared when Ranka looked at him." You're not off the hook either Reedline."

"Me?"Reedline asked innocently.

"Yes."She smacked his helmet. Reedline grunted in pain." You should have known better than to put your head in a drawer. What were you thinking?"

"I was bored."Reedline shrugged.

"Come to me if you're bored."She said, clamly." Don't do that again or there will be punishment. I will not have my sparklings act so foolishly."

"Yes mommy." Reedline said, running to the next room. Ranka then started giggling. Knockout felt relieved as she started laughing.

" Now, how he does he manage to do that? That was so ridiculously funny. " Ranka asked, laughing harder.

"I know and I watched him!"Knockout laughed harder with Ranka.

"Did the drawer just close on him?"

"Yeah, it was father's timed dresser."

"Oh my Primus. Ahem."She cleared her voice pipes and wiped a lubricant off her faceplate. She looked at Knockout and smiled lovingly."Come, it's time for your lessons." She held out her servo and Knockout took it.

"Knockout!" Knockena yelled."I found that cursed missing piece."She grinned teasingly." So quit day dreaming about Breakette you perverted narcissus."Knockout blushed.

"Nonsense! I'm not daydreaming! You're so-"

Knockout was interrupted when a loud blast sent both Knockena and Knockout flying forward. Knockout landed on his face plate and Knockena landed on her back and the relic flew out of her hand. She looked down with a gasp, her chest paint was covered in dirt.

"Oh for spark sake! Reedline, what did you do?!" Knockena yelled, brushing off the dirt.

"Uh...sis, I'm over here."Reedline said, trembling.

"Then what the Kaon was that?"Knockena asked, looking for Knockout.

"Watch out!" Knockout yelled from behind.

Terrorcons slowly emerged from the smoke and limped towards them. Knockena screamed, Reedline ran and hid behind Knockout. Neither of them knew what to do. Knockout remembered watching a human horror film with creatures acting just like this.

"Oh my-"Knockena was speechless for the first time in her life.

"Zombies!" Reedline shouted, cowering.

"Take them out! Aim for the head!"Knockout shouted, taking out his weapons."I better not ruin my paint job this way." He mumbled as he ran forward and beheaded the first Terror-Con.

"You're off your crankcase!" Knockena yelled, running forward and turning her servos into blades. Reedline ran behind her with a gun in hand.

All three sliced and shot at the undead Cybertronians. Knockout was surprised to see both of his siblings fighting. Neither one of them went through training or even witnessed a battle. So how could they know how to fight?

For awhile, they fought and killed everything in sight. Knockout believed that they were going to survive, even make it out without a scratch on their paint job. Until a blast hit Knockena's stomach pit and she fell forward.

"Knockena!"Knockout yelled and ran to her.

"Sis!"Reedine ran behind Knockout with the relic in his servo."Bro, I got the relic! Get us out of here!"

"We need a Space Bridge! Now!" Knockout yelled into his comlinc, picking up his unconscious sister. The Space Bridge appeared, Reedline ran in first with Knockout and Knockena behind them.


	12. True Feelings

Knockout leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. Knockena was laying on the medical berth right next to Megatron with tubes and machines hooked up to her shell. Every now and again she would moan then fell silent. Knockout and Reedline haven't left her side since they've returned from the mission. They barged through the Space Bridge, throwing the missing piece down and ran as fast as the could to the medical room. Knockout hastily and cautiously cleaned and dressed her wound. Reedline guarded the door, blocking any disturbance. Only Breakdown was allowed in. Breakdown hid his fear and concern for Knockena as he assisted his friend. Knockout found a plague was infecting Knockena's system, causing her to go into shock and slowly killing her. Once Knockena's wounds were dressed, there was nothing to do but wait. It was all they can do. For about a week Knockena has been in a coma and hasn't woken. She laid so still that many wondered if she was offline. Reedline went on the offense and many didn't return for another visit, something Reedline was thrilled about.

"We'll find a way to heal her." Reedline said comfortingly."We just have to find the right medicine."

"Yeah and were do you think we're going to get that?" Knockout spat at Reedline.

"I'm not sure." Reedline replied, leaning against the wall in a smiliar fashion." But there is a way."

"Yeah, while you're working on that I'll be in reality." He said, pushing by Reedline. Reedline followed Knockout, studying his movements. He felt worried, Knockout was good at hiding his emotions but Reedline knew Knockout was going to break soon.

"I think I know a way." Reedline said, Knockout stopped.

"And what would that be?" Knockout asked.

"That scientist I told you about earlier, he was at a lab."Reedline stated, keeping his gaze on Knockout." If we can get to that lab, we'll be able to find a cure."

Knockout thought for a moment. Reedline was always the optimistic sibling, he was always the happy one. Perhaps that's why father favored him over him and Knockena. But, like their carrier, Reedline was also a liar. Could he be trusted

"What other options do we have?"Reedline asked as he tamed his anger." How long will it be before Knockena's spark is snuffed out by this forsaken plague?"

"Alright Mr. Know it all."Knockout turned and crossed his arms." Where is this supposed lab?"

"Cybertron."

Knockout turned quickly around and glared at Reedline."You think we have the means to get there?" Knockout sneered. "Use your head Reedline. Decepticon technology is quiet impressive but we don't have everything."

"There are at least a few working space bridges on Cybertron and this warship has one. "Reedline stated, keeping his brother's gaze."Put two and two together brother."

Knockout was surprised at Reedline's calm behavior. Reedline has never been this calm before. Knockout stared into Reedline's red optics, seeing if his younger brother was confident in his idea. Knockout saw nothing but confidence in those optics.

"Ma and pa are gone Knockout."Reedline said firmly."Are you really willing to let our sister suffer the same fate?"

Knockout felt anger boiling inside him. He hated it when Reedline facts against him.

"Fine."Knockout said."Get Starscream's permission, I'll gather some supplies." Reedline turned and started to walk forward."Oh and one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"You have better be right about this idea of yours." Knockout said in a threatening tone." I don't know how long Knockena has before this plague snuffs out her spark."

Reedline looked over his shoulder pad and grinned confidently."Well let us not waste anymore time then."

Starscream gave his permission for them to travel to Cybertron under the belief that they are going to gather more medical supplies. Which wasn't a complete lie. Knockout stood by Knockena's side, afraid of what might happen while he was gone.

"I'll watch her." Breakdown said, walking up to him.

"Keep your servos to yourself Breakdown." Knockout threatened leaving the room.

Knockout and Reedline walked into the Space Bridge. Knockout felt chills going through his shell at the sight of Cybertron, his home now destroyed. He hoped that someday Cybertron will be restored to it's former glory. Knockout ignored his nostalgia and marched forward with Reedline. Reedline guided them to an empty, war torn building. The building was dark and smelled musty. Debris piled up in every corner like they were put there.

"Just follow me Knockout." Reedline said, walking forward.

"Careful Reedline, otherwise you'll dislocate a landing gear trying to act like a leader." Knockout joked, following Reedline.

Reedline ignored his sarcastic remark and stopped.

"Why have you stopped oh so intelligent leader?" Knockout asked in a harsh scarcasitc tone.

"Something's coming."Reedline whispered, looking back and forth cautiously.

"What's coming?" Knockout asked, looking back and forth hastily.

Reedline gestured for Knockout to follow him down a flight of broken steps. Knockout worriedly watched his step, looking down at the ground. Then they turned around a corner. Reedline stopped and ran ahead at every corner, irritating Knockout. Reedline was acting like a soldier in the war, like he was on a mission.

But why is he acting like this? Knockout asked himself as they reached an opening.

Reedline dashed into a courtyard where a bunch of bots were slumped in circles like a bunch of processor-less bots wandering around aimlessly. Knockout heard very faint moaning. Reedline held Knockout back.

"What are they?" Knockout asked.

"Innocent soldiers the scientist tested his experiments on. He used every part of their shell, optics, servos, wires. He used everything and nothing was left but their sparks." Knockout covered his mouth, afraid of vomiting." Their brain pans have been affected in the worst possible way. They're in a mindless state right now."Reedline looked back and forth carefully."Just don't make a sound. Their optics have been removed, but they can still hear."

Then the ground started rumbling and debris started falling. Reedline and Knockout backed into a corner as a boulder fell and blocked their exit.

"Of that's just great."Knockout complained. Then he heard a growl. He turned towards the sound and waited. Knockout could see nothing but darkness, not an object could be seen. Then a pair of bright green lights brightened a corner of the room. Knockout gasped and backed into the wall. Then green light lit up the creature, outlining it's figure in the darkness.

"Oh no!" Reedline cried as his optics stared in horror at the beast rising up from the ground."It's the Beast." Reedline's optics grew angry and fierce as he barged forward. Knockout ran behind him and yanked him back before the Dragon's inferno striked.

"Are you nuts?!"

"We have to defeat that thing! Only it's blood can save Knockena!"Knockout turned Reedline around to face him.

"How the scrap do you know that!?"Knockout yelled in anger.

"Because I created it!"Reedline yelled." The formula that created this stupid thing was in those Terror Cons! I was messing around with the scientists' chemicals and he came after me. I threw the chemicals at him so he could get away from me. But nothing worked, it turned him into that beast and his creatures into monsters! It's my fault. We just have to capture it, take the needed formula from it's memory using that patch and we save her!"

Knockout backed away, shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe Reedline. He was broken about the secret. How could he not tell him? How could he?

"You really are a fool!"

"Yeah I know! Now's not the time to argue!"Reedline yelled.

"I'll finish you after we save Knockena!"Knockout ran ahead."I'll distract him, you attack. So help me Primus if I ruin my paint job, I'll have your head!"

Knockout threw his electric rod at Reedline. Reedline looked around and spotted the roof. He ran to a pile of ruble and started climbing.

Reedline jumped from the roof raising the electric weapon high above his head. With a roar of anger he brought down the weapon onto the Beast's head. The Beast shook as electric pulses fried every circuit in his body. The Beast fell to the ground and it's optics went dark. Reedline cut a gnash on it's head and dipped a vile into the energon that oozed out.

"Alright I got it!"


	13. Hope

"Knockout to base. We need a Space Bridge!"Knockout yelled as Reedline jumped off the beast's head.

A second later, a large, swirling portal appeared. Reedline and Knockout ran through it and the portal closed. Starscream stood at the end of the portal, waiting impatiently.

"What can be taking them so-"Knockout and Reedline ran in, Starscream yelped and jumped out of the path."Watch it!" He shouted as they continued to run. Reedline ran behind Kockout as they passed the Vehicons, turned corners and ignoring Breakette and Starrae's confused shouts. They dashed into Knockout's lab where Breakdown was sitting beside a comatose Knockena. Breakdown looked up, stunned that they returned so quickly.

"And not a scratch on your paint job. Nice." Breakdown commented. He looked at the vile that Reedline was carrying." What the scrap is that?"

"No time to explain. Go Knockout!" Reedline thrusted the vile into Knockout's servo.

"Be careful you idiot!"Knockout shouted, holding the vile tightly." Break this and you're the one who's going to get a replacement!"

"Shut up and get going!" Reedline demanded.

Knockout grabbed a syringe and a needle and injected the sirum into the tube until it was empty. Dropping the empty vile, he and Reedline ran to Knockena's side. Knockena laid still, her optics shut and her ghostly pale faceplate seemed to glow under the light.

Knockout clutched his servo into a fist and growled angrily. Frustrated that dispite their struggle, Knockena still wasn't waking or improving. Reedline kept his gaze on her, praying for her to wake. Praying for her to move, to speak, to do something to show that she was online.

Knockout remembered the things that Knockena did for them when they were young; she and their carrier took care of them. Sometimes, Knockout wondered if he really needed his creator. Unlike Leveler, Knockena was always there, she always looked up to him, she inspired him. Whenever he was bullied she would come and shove their heads through a wall. Another time she took a beating from a group of bullies for him. Countless times she has saved him and his paint job. He hated himself for letting his hate cloud the good deeds she has done for him.

"Every thing you did,"He whispered."Even leaving us, you didn't do for your luxury. You did it for us, you did it to protect Reedline and me."

Breakdown himself was about to shed lubricants, but couldn't understand why. Sure she was pretty...ok she was drop dead gorgous, a femme like none other that Breakdown has seen. She seemed to tease him with her dark smile and her bright red optics, the way she walked down the dark hallways, the way she always called him 'Brute'. It just warmed his spark when she did it, his spark seemed to beat rapidly every time she smiled. A strange feeling would over come him, a feeling he couldn't explain. Breakdown didn't care if she teased him, in fact he liked it. He loved those things, he loved her talent, he loved her laugh...

What the Kaon am I saying? Breakdown asked himself. Why am I getting so worked up over a femme? I've killed plenty of femme during the war. What makes her so different?

Breakette started sobbing into her servos. Knockena and her have been through so much together that it hurt to see her only friend slowly go offline. Knockena saved her from bullies in the Academy, she saved her from getting attacked by bots and from preppy femme's. Then she saved her from the war, she saved her future. Knockena's her only friend and it scared her to imagine living without her.

StarRae hid in the shadows, hiding her sadness from the others. She wanted to be tough and cold like Starscream, but her spark wouldn't let her. Somehow, this didn't seem right. The only femme would had ever shown her kindness was about to die. Is that what happens to good people? They do good deeds, go without being thanked and then die? That doesn't feel right.

Few Weeks Later:

Knockout and Reedline watched as a terrified Starscream was being dragged away by an awakened Megatron. Reedline was trembling in fear at the sight.

"Well now that the Big M is back online,"Knockout stated, crossing his arms."You better watch what you say around here. On wrong move and you'll end up like Starscream."

"Yikes." Reedline said, shivering.

"Come help me set up another berth. Screamer's going to need it." Knockout said, gesturing for Reedline to follow.

"Hey Breakette." Knockout greeted walking into his lab."How's Knockena?"

"Getting better and better every day." She said, smiling.

Knockena seemed to be doing better to Knockout, her faceplate wasn't as pale and her spark was beating faster than before.

"Boys, come here."Breakette gasped. Knockout and Reedline quickly walked up to the birth. They looked down and gasped, Knockena's optics were online.

"Knockout? Reedline?"

"Sis!"Reedline shouted, hugging her tightly. Knockout's spark ached joyfully as lubricants started to form.


End file.
